Discusión:Supervivencia: El Reality
Ficha Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_by_Hiperpikachuchu.pngAqui tienen la ficha asi que anotense O MORIRAN! Nombre Cara MM Mayor miedo Mayor deseo Actitud En lo que es bueno Firma Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_by_Hiperpikachuchu.pngNo es nada del otro mundo asi que no quiero escusas!!! Primera! Nombre'''Kari '''Cara MMArchivo:cara de Glaceon.png Mayor miedo'Los Houndoom '''Mayor deseo'Superar su miedo 'Actitud'Alegre, amable y entusiasta 'En lo que es bueno'Luchar en combates '''Firma--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']] 00:22 28 feb 2011 (UTC) AMENAZA!!!(?) Nombre:Jose Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Urugamosu.png Mayor miedo:Las cucharas...(?) Mayor deseo:Que mueran las cucharas (?) Ganar ewe Actitud:Despistado En lo que es bueno:jugar futbol Firma:--Urugamosu es el mejor (H) (?) Odio los helicopteros (?) 00:25 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo ewe Nombre: Rick Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Mayor miedo: los tenedores (?) los maestros ._. Mayor deseo: matar a justin bieber Actitud: amigable pero siempre decidido a ganar En lo que es bueno: en peleas pokemon Firma: Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP yo porfa Nombre: barbara Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png Mayor miedo: TD PONES UNA IMAGEN DE EL Y TE MATO Mayor deseo: vencer a TD en una batalla ''' '''Actitud: amistosa En lo que es bueno: natacion y batallas Firma:--Usuario:Meganium1530 Entro .3. Nombre: 'Germán '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png 'Mayor miedo: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.png (ewe) 'Mayor deseo: '''Em...tener una gran profeción como atleta y ganar el reality ED '''Actitud: '''Es algo serio y frio con los desconocidos pero al conocerlo es muy amigable, es muy inteligente y no cae en cosas como las alianzas. '''En lo que es bueno: '''Es muy veloz y muy estrategico en batallas. '''Firma: '[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'''Germán-kun]] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Mira y comenta mi novela!']] 01:22 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ._. Bien yo entro...- Nombre: Kev Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Mayor miedo: ALTURAS!!! Mayor deseo: GANAR! Actitud: Decidido, gracioso y muy amigable En lo que es bueno: Juegos mentales Firma:Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 01:44 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Jennie entra! Nombre: Jennie Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja.png Mayor miedo: 2012 D: Mayor deseo: Volverse brillante :B Actitud: Es muy alegre y linda... su personalidad esta basada en la de Lindsay, por lo que es un tantito boba y puede ser manipulada. Después, a mitad de la compentencia (si es que llega) se vuelve inteligente, y malvaba así cómo Heather, muy manipuladora... En lo que es bueno: Modelar ^^ Firma: Jennie★¿Mensajes? 01:39 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Ferbus was here ewe Nombre Ferbus Cara MM Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Mayor miedo Justin Archivo:Cara_de_Bibarel.png (no es que le de miedo si no que lo odia) Mayor deseo no ganar si no divertirse, hacer amigos y algo mas... -////- (ewe) Actitud Alegre, Simpatico y leal a sus amigos (ojo que muerde...con y sin hambre x3) En lo que es bueno Nadar y triturar lo que sea en su boca ED Firma FerBus ' 'Yop ﻿Nombre: Shadow Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Mayor miedo: Que todo el mundo muera menos el. Mayor deseo: Superarse y hacer amigos Actitud: Es muy solitario y desagradable con la gente qu eno le cae bien es amable y un poco simpatico con sus amigos tambien es muy frio pero con sus amigos no.Es muy listo pero tambien es muy vago (en su entrenamiento no es vago) aunque si hay que hacer algo lo ara ha toda costa. En lo que es bueno: El deporte,.Los combates se le dan genial.Siempre tiene una estrategia a mano y puede pensar en los proximos 10 pasos de su oponente. Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'''Shikamaru]]·''"Niichan' 13:09 28 feb 2011 (UTC)' 'yoooo!!' Nombre: daniela natsuki Cara MM: '''Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png '''Mayor miedo: la soledad Mayor deseo: ser campeona mundial de los deportes extremos ED Actitud: alegre, valiente e inteligente!! En lo que es bueno: en todo lo que implique peligro =D Firma: Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 13:16 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hihi Nombre 'Ari '''Cara MM 'Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png '''Mayor miedo '''Arañas x3 '''Mayor deseo '''Encontrar a alguien ke me ame (?) ewe lol '''Actitud '''Como sabes ke soy yo, loca, extraña, etc.. '''En lo que es bueno '''dibujar, cantar y transformarse en los demas xD '''Firma zσяυα★-¢нαη' 13:37 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Mi primer realiti :3 '''Nombre '''Nathan Shiki '''Cara MM 'Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png Mayor miedo '''Las lesbianas '''Mayor deseo '''Que mis padres resuciten '''Actitud '''Vergonzosa, tímida y siempre se sonroja '''En lo que es bueno '''Ayudar a los demas y sacrificar-se por otros '''Firma [[User:ShikiMisaki|'【♛】╚»★«╝Shiki★Misaki╚»★«╝【♛】']][http://es.pokewishes.wikia.com/wiki/Equipo_Zeus Zeus] 14:44 28 feb 2011 (UTC) yooooooooooo Nombre:Ami ichigawa Cara MM:Archivo:Glaceon_yen.png o sino esta Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon_(f).png Mayor miedo:Las alturas Mayor deseo:Comer toneladas de chocolate ser una gran artista Actitud:es alegre y positiva,siempre con ganas de todo xd En lo que es bueno:Dibujando y tocando la flauta travesera xd Firma:Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Glaceon_mini.png 15:09 28 feb 2011 (UTC)' Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_by_Hiperpikachuchu.pngVAYANSE A LA MIERDA SE ACABARON LOS PUESTOS!